Perry's Partner
by Pixie Star Fire
Summary: Yes, I know, lame title. It's about Perry's partner, a female platypus named Zinny. An accident at Doof's sets them on a whole new adventure. Wait, could there be love? Perry/OC. I don't own. Don't like, then don't read. K  for kick-but platypus'
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello, fellow Phineas and Ferb fans! This is my first fanfic for the show, and it is Perry/OC and human. Oops, you aren't supposed to know that… Well, read on and please review!

"We are sending you a partner." Major Monogram said, a gleeful tone on his voice. Perry the Platypus folded his arms across his teal chest and glared at the head of his OWCA team. Why did he need a partner? He could defeat his nemesis just fine alone.

"This is a new trainee, top of her class. She just needs some experience, and someone to help break her shyness. That's all." the Major attempted to reassure his best agent. "Just for a week or two. Nothing much." Perry grumbled in platypus speak, but nodded his fedora-topped head.

"Great! We'll send her over." The image on the massive screen fizzled out. Perry sighed and walked to the tube that would send him up to the surface. A week or two isn't that bad. He turned and placed his agent fedora on a peg next to the tube, and the tube shot him to the surface.

xXxXxXx

Phineas and Ferb, now fifteen and still inventing in their backyard, were looking through the front door at the creature who sat before them. A platypus with fur a teal color a few shades lighter than Perry's, and unnatural golden eyes stared back at them, scaring the two teens a bit. They were awfully unnerving. She could have been a relative of Perry's, but the eyes threw them off.

"Do you think she has a home?" asked Ferb, not taking his eyes off the animal that had sat herself on his family's doorstep. Phineas looked at the platypus, then at his step-brother.

"I don't think so, Ferb. She doesn't have a collar. Maybe we should keep her." The platypus perked up at the idea, and the step-brothers nodded. The nameless platypus waddled into their house after them and the brothers walked into the backyard. Perry lazily glanced up, keeping his "I don't do much" cover mask in place. Phineas walked over and the nameless platypus and Ferb followed. The boys sat under the big tree in the backyard, and the platypus settled down in next to Perry.

"So you're the new recruit." Perry growled out in platypus-speak.

"Yes. And you're Agent P? The best of the best?" she replied. Perry only nodded. The platypus seemed to get nervous, Perry assumed that she was extremely shy, like aMajor Monogram told him.

"Look, kid, do you have a name? How old are you?" Perry asked.

"Major Monogram refused to give me a name, saying that it was up to an owner to give their pet it's name. I'm eighteen, in human years." squeaked out the nameless female platypus.

"I'm probably about nineteen, in human years." Perry grunted, then fell silent as his owners began to speak.

"Well, Ferb, if we're going to keep her, she needs a name." Phineas stated. Ferb nodded in his quiet way.

"Got any ideas?" Phineas continued. Ferb nodded, then proceeded to list them.

"Izzy. Laura. Isis. Zinny." He trailed off after the last one, wondering if his brother was thinking the same thing he was.

"Wait, Ferb. Repeat the last name." Phineas asked, his mind in another dimension that was trying the names out on their new platypus.

"Zinny." Ferb repeated, thinking, alongside Phineas.

"Zinny! It's perfect!" shouted Phineas.

The platypus looked up at her new owners. "Zinny." she whispered. Then she glanced at Perry, and something changed. Zinny looked away quickly, a warm and fuzzy feeling overtaking her body and causing her to blush. _What is happening to me? I have never been this shy before... Wait, and I developing a _crush _on Agent P? _She thought, then discarded the thought. Perry would never feel that way about her.

Said Agent P walked up to her, and then looked at her strangely. She acted so odd around him, and he wondered if anything he had done had caused her awkwardness around him. Then it hit him. He wanted her to like him.

Perry's wristwatch buzzed, and while the teens were in a deep one-sided conversation about a hover board they were planning to build later that day, the secret agents snuck away. The side of the tree slid open, and Perry slid into the tree trunk and disappeared. Zinny looked down and shivered. Agent Z put on her brown fedora hat, and all fear left her. She stepped into the tree trunk, and fell into the tubing. She landed next to Agent P, and they both approached the lair's screen.

Major Monogram's face flickered onto the screen of the massive TV. "Agent P and Agent Z, Doofenshmirtz has been purchasing strange materials from unknown locations. It remains unknown what he will do with them. But get in there and put a stop to it!" Agent P and Agent Z nodded, tipped their fedora's, and flew out on Perry's hover car, shaped like a platypus.

xXxXxXx

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, with his shaggy hair and extremely long nose, looked up from his invention as Perry and Zinny crashed through the window.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, what a surprise! And by surprise, I mean _completely predictable!" _Doofenshmirtz cackled as robotic arms reached down from the ceiling and pinned both the agent's arms to their sides. Doofenshmirtz blinked at the pair.

"Wait a minute, _two _Perry the Platypus's? Who are you?" He addressed the second "Perry the Platypus". Zinny warbled in indignation, she didn't like being addressed as someone's look-alike.

Doofenshmirtz looked shocked. "Whaaaat?" He asked. "_Zinny _the Platypus? A partner? That's OK, I'll just act like it's just Perry." Zinny glanced at Perry, who just shrugged.

"That's just Doofenshmirtz, he's harmless." he "told" Zinny in platypus-speak. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was rattling on about how the people in the Tri-State area acted like animals. The platypus' turned their attention back to the not-so-evil genius as he unveiled his contraption.

"And now, I give you the Species Change-inator! It changes the species of whoever is caught in it!" The handheld gun looked like a miniature shrinkinator.

Zinny happened to be a bit smaller than Perry, and since the arms restraining her were calibrated for some-platypus Perry's size, she wiggled and fell to the floor, landing in a crouch. Perry nodded, and Zinny sprung into action, launching herself into the air and slamming her beaver-tail into Doofenshmirtz's cheek. He stumbled as Zinny fell to the floor and rolled to break her fall. Perry leaped and landed to Zinny, and they both crouched into the typical fighting position.

Doofenshmirtz stumbled back as the two platypus' attacked as one, punching and slapping with their tails. The Species Change-inator slipped from Doofenshmirtz's grasp and plummeted-in slow motion- to the ground.

"_Noooo!" _Doofenshmirtz cried as his invention plummeted to the ground. Zinny and Perry looked up as the Inator-ray hit the ground and exploded in rays of light. The ceiling began to crumble and a massive chunk fell towards Perry.

He looked up, and felt his body change and get shoved to the side before the side-effects of the ray's blast took over and he blacked out.

xXxXxXx

Perry blinked, the light hurting his sensitive eyes as he pried them open. He lifted a hand to block the light. _Wait my hand! _Perry shot up and looked at himself. A brown trench coat, blue jeans, and a teal t-shirt clad his _human_ body. Perry the Platypus was human. Perry stumbled to his feet and looked out a window, but paid the most attention to his reflection. His face was slightly tan, and his teal-blue hair was shaggy and framed his face, bringing out his chocolate-brown eyes. To top it off, a fedora hat identical to the one he wore as an agent topped his head. Perry was human, about the age of nineteen.

A though struck the man, and he gasped. _"Zinny!" _He whirled, and a lighter shade of teal crossed his vision. A young woman, about eighteen, lay under a pile of debris. Her long teal hair framed her pixie-like face that was scrunched in pain; arms sprawled out in front of her, lower body buried. The trench coat she wore was identical, but more feminine, to the one he himself wore, and a brown and black fedora haphazardly lay on the floor beside her head. She was knocked out, but Perry remembered.

It was supposed to be him lying under that rubble.

Perry ran to his partner's side and placed his hands under her arms and carefully dragged her clear of the debris to the clear spot he himself had woken up in. He cradled the teen in his arms, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, hoping to wake her up.

"Why did you do that, Zinny? It should have been me that was to be hit by that rubble, not you. Wake up, Zinny. Please."

Perry was surprised at how easily talking came to him. He guessed it was from all of the listening he had done. As he gazed at the girl in his arms, he wondered how he had fallen so hard for her, so fast. Love at first sight, he guessed. So it does exist. Wait, love? Where had he gotten that? Then, Perry realized, it was true.

He, Perry the former-Platypus, loved this smart, talented, and beautiful girl in his arms.

Perry pressed a button on his watch, the SOS button that would immediately alert headquarters that he needed help. He would have to wait for help to arrive before searching for Doofenshmirtz. He was a good guy, he wouldn't punish Doofenshmirtz for hurting his partner. Not too much, at least.

But what was the point of being one of the good guys if you can't save the one you love?

Authors Note: Hi! Thank you for reading! Please review if you want this to be continued, and please, NO FLAMERS! I hate them and all flamers go on my death list. (Yes, I have one. Sad, isn't it?) Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but I have been so focused on my Transformers story NEST's Kitty 2: Rise of the Fallen. Now that I have writers block on that story, I can focus on Perry's Partner! Here we go, chapter two!**

Inside the OWCA headquarters in Danville, (pay no attention to the large sign out front) a small red light began to blink. Carl, the intern, glanced slightly at the light, and then turned his full attention to it. He blinked, one, twice, three times. He removed his purple-rimmed glasses and wiped them on his shirt, before placing them back one the bridge of his nose and examining the light one more.

When he was finally convinced that he was not imagining this, or hallucinating, or something of the sorts, he glanced over his shoulder at his boss, Major Monogram. Carl drummed the desktop as he waited for him to finish briefing Agent Timmy the Turtle on the latest activity of his villain. When Monogram signaled, Carl cut the video connection to Agent T. Carl glanced over at his boss, debating whether he should say anything, and decided that he should speak up.

"Sir…" Carl started, raising his hand slightly. Monogram glanced over at him, clearly irritated.

"What is it, Carl?" he snapped, before sighing. "And put your hand down, this is not grade school."

"Sir, you're going to want to see this." Carl said quietly. Major Monogram strode over in three powerful steps and leaned over the interns shoulder. Carl silently pointed at the blinking light, and Monogram stared. He had never seen this light used, and seeing it light up now made his gut squirm.

Flashing on the motherboard, under the SOS section, was the light labeled with the name Agent P written under it.

xXxXxXx

Doctor Doofinshmirtz hacked violently as the dust swirled around him. He shook his head, trying to remember what had just happened. Then it came to him. The Species Change-inator. The new platypus. She and Perry the Platypus caused it to explode, and his penthouse ceiling had collapced.

Dr. Doofinshmirtz jumped to attention, patting his trademark lab coat and black shirt. He was human, he had survived! Doof laughed out loud, a dry, horse sound like sandpaper. Then he though of his nemesis, what of Perry? Was he still a platypus? Or had he changed?

A looming figure strode out of the dust. Doof picked himself up out of the rubble to face the newcomer. Without breaking stride, or even flinching, the figure had grabbed the lappets of Doofinshmirtz's lab coat and slammed him into the wall. With a quick shout of surprise, Doof looked down at his assaulter.

He was surprised to find a nineteen-something looking kid with shaggy teal hair and a brown trench coat. His chocolate brown eyes reflected an uncontrollable rage, and perched on top of his head was a brown fedora hat.

"What the-?" Doof started, then stopped, rethinking his sentence. "Do I know you?"

The man growled, slamming him harder into the wall. Doof cowered as far as he could into his lab coat, raising his arms to block his face.

"Seriously, man, I don't know you!" he cried. The fire in the aggressors eyes flared, and he chattered.

Dr. Doofinshmirtz froze. "Perry the Platypus?" The teal-haired man grinned.

"Yeah, took you long enough to figure out." Perry hissed, tightening his grip on the lab coat.

"What are you doing? This is out of character!" Doof said, then stopped talking when human Perry glared.

"You hurt my partner." Perry hissed. "She could be dead because of you!" to emphasize his point, Perry shook Doofinsmirtz.

Before any real damage could be handed to Doof on a silver platter, a small moan, so quiet Perry almost missed it, reached the ears of the two men. Perry's eyes widened, and his grip on Doof's lab coat slackened, then released fully, and Doctor Heinz Doofinshmirtz fell to the floor, watching silently as his nemesis climbed over debris and disappeared from view.

xXxXxX

Perry reached Zinny's side in what seemed like a heartbeat, and he lifted her slowly into his arms, careful not to hurt her further. He could deal with Doof the next time he saw him. Right now, Zinny was more important to him.

The sound of chopper blades penetrated the air as Perry adjusted his grip on Zinny, tucking her unsupported head under his chin. Perry glanced up at the stealth chopper, and watched as Pinky ducked out of the chopper, clinging to his fedora and motioning to the others in the cockpit. A team of agents, both animal and human, worked to drop a ladder and suspend a stretcher above the ground. Two humans clamored down the ladder and gently pried Zinny from Perry's grip and placed her on the stretcher, covering her mouth and nose with a breathing mask.

With her fedora lying next to her, her light teal hair spread around her face, and the oxygen mask on, Zinny looked young, helpless. Perry swallowed hard, forcing himself to think positive, like his owner Phineas would. She would survive. Zinny was stronger than he was giving her credit for, than anyone gave her credit for. The two humans stood on either side of the stretcher, the helicopter took to the sky while pulling Zinny into the cockpit, leaving Perry behind.

"Stupid, stupid!" Perry growled to himself. "You are a better agent than that, you should have anticipated! Now how will you know where they're taking her." Rummaging through the rubble, looking for anything that could help him. Peeking out from beneath a piece of ceiling, Perry grasped his backpack, which also happened to double as a glider, and yanked it free of the rubble. Attaching it to his back, Perry sprinted and launched himself off the balcony that Zinny had been laying on, and activated the glider, sailing on towards the OWCA headquarters, where he would hopefully get a straight answer.

xXxXxXx

As Perry landed in front of the headquarters, he noticed that not Carl, but Major Monogram waited for him at the front door. Without waiting for an invitation, Perry stormed up to his boss and glared, fixing his trademark fedora atop his head. Monogram looked Perry up and down, trying hard to keep his surprise off his face.

"Where is she?" hissed Perry. Monogram motioned for him to walk beside him, and Perry stomped along beside the older man.

"Agent P, tell us what happened leading up to your, er, change." Monogram said. Perry glared at the man beside him.

"Tell me where Zinny is first." demanded Perry. Monogram raised his head slightly, but Perry got the unspoken message.

Perry huffed, and began to tell his story in an annoyed voice. "When Zinny and I entered Doofs lair, it went along like any normal day. Bud when we fought, his Inator exploded and Zinny and I turned human." Perry swallowed hard. "The ceiling began to collapse, and Zinny pushed me out of the way and the ceiling fell on her. She was knocked out, so I hit the SOS button. Doof got away…" Monogram nodded.

"Now where did the chopper take Zinny?" Perry snapped. Monogram sighed.

"They took her to the, uh, hospital! That's it, the hospital! Take your jetpack and visit her." Monogram said, and Perry nodded, and turned to run down a hall way. Perry hesitated, and looked over his shoulder at Monogram.

"Yes? What is it?" Monogram asked. Perry looked at him.

"Could you please call my owners and direct them to the hospital. They need to know the truth, sir. They can help Zinny and I."

Monogram thought for a moment, and then nodded. Perry grinned for the first time since his transformation, and sprinted down the hallway.

**I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, but I figured Perry would be really mad that Zinny got hurt, and take it out on the people around him, and Monogram would just be plain old shocked.**

**Please review!**


End file.
